interestingcuriosfandomcom-20200213-history
Dorothy Gale
Dorothy Gale was an orphan who was raised by her adoptive parents, Aunt Em & Uncle Henry, in a bleak farm in Kansas with her only companions being her small black dog, Toto, her white kitten, Eureka, and her cow, Imogene. She was notable for being one of the few people who ever voyaged to the dream-land of Oz. One day, in late 1898, a powerful cyclone swept through the country and allegedly transported her house to Oz, although this report is only confirmed by Dorothy herself, with all other witness stating that it was only Dorothy who had vanished. Regardless, when the house landed in Oz it landed on top of the Wicked Witch of the East, killing her instantly. The Good Witch of the North appeared shortly after, and told Dorothy that, if she wanted to return home, she would have to go and see the Great Oz, an alleged magician who was, in actuality, from Omaha, and had the name of Oscar Zoroaster Phadrig Isaac Norman Henkel Emmannuel Ambroise Diggs. Pausing only to loot the corpse of the Witch of the East of a pair of Silver Shoes, Dorothy headed on the Yellow Brick Road to Emerald City. It was on the way that she met a sentient, but unintelligent, scarecrow, a Woodsman called Nick Chopper who had been completely replaced by tin, and a particularly Cowardly Lion. On arrival at the Emerald City, the Wizard, manifesting himself as a giant, floating head, commanded Dorothy to destroy the Wicked Witch of the West in return for the chance to return to Kansas. Dorothy did so, exploiting the Witch's fatal weakness with water, but when she returned to the Emerald City she discovered that the Wizard was not a sorcerer after all, but a charlatan, who used trickery and simple conjuring tricks to rule over the primitive people of Oz. Oscar Diggs (as he now revealed himself to be) did keep his promise, however, but Dorothy was unable to leave with him, as she left the hot air balloon that acted as an escape vehicle at the last minute. Stuck in Oz, Dorothy and her three companions travelled south to seek the counsel of Glinda, the Good Witch of the South, who told them that the secret of departure had been in the Silver Shoes that they had removed from the Wicked Witch of the East when she arrived at Oz. She immediately returned home, to the grieving family that she had left behind. Henry and Em were so concerned at the cyclone damage and Dorothy's extended disappearance that they resolved to go on holiday to Australia, in order to relieve some of the stress they were all feeling. On the voyage there, however, a storm washed Dorothy overboard, making her wake up on the shores of the Land of Ev, possessing, somehow, a yellow hen named Billina. Realising that she was in that same dream-realm she had been in previously, she decided to immediately head to the Emerald City, pausing only to meet a robot named Tik-Tok and visit the Royal Palace of Ev. It was there that she was reunited with the Scarecrow, the Tin Woodsman and the Cowardly Lion, as well as meeting the ruler of Oz, Princess Ozma. The group then went on a journey to liberate the royal family of Ev from the evil Nome King, by confiscating his Magic Belt, which allowed the King to turn people into ornaments. The mission successful, they returned to the Emerald City, and Dorothy was made into a Princess. On their way home from Australia, Dorothy and her uncle stopped in San Francisco, California. Uncle Henry went right to Hugson's Ranch to visit his brother-in-law, Bill Hugson. Dorothy stayed with friends in 'Frisco for a week, then traveled by train to Hugson's Siding, where she met her cousin Zeb. On their way from the siding to Hugson's Ranch, a great earthquake opened the ground in front of them and they fell in, carriage and all. After many adventures they found themselves in Oz where Dorothy and her friends were welcomed warmly. After a brief stay, Dorothy returned home to Kansas. A Shaggy Man appeared at the Kansas farm and asked Dorothy for directions. While showing him the road they became inexplicably lost. After a long journey, during which they met Button-Bright and Polychrome, they arrived in Oz just in time for Ozma's birthday party. When the celebration ended Dorothy returned once more to Kansas. When her Uncle Henry and Aunt Em were facing foreclosure on their farm, Dorothy went to Ozma who suggested that Dorothy move to Oz permanently, along with her aunt and uncle. She introduced her family to all her friends in Oz and took them on a tour of some of the unusual sights. Upon the party's return to the Emerald City, they learned of the Nome King's impending invasion, which the Scarecrow and Ozma managed to halt. Nevertheless, Glinda the Good decided to make Oz invisible to the rest of the world to prevent further invasions, and Dorothy wrote a final letter to L. Frank Baum to explain that he would never hear from Oz again. After getting settled into her life as a Princess of Oz, Dorothy assisted in the search for ingredients that would contribute to a potion capable of reversing the spell of petrification on Unc Nunkie and Margolotte, wife of Dr. Pipt. Shortly after, two girls arrived from America who soon became fast friends with Dorothy: Betsy Bobbin and Mayre "Trot" Griffiths. Dorothy watched the adventures of Prince Inga of Pingaree in Ozma's Magic Picture and, along with the Wizard, rescued Inga and his companions from Kaliko, the new Nome King. When Ozma was stolen, Dorothy was part of a party that went out to find out what had happened to her. They searched various parts of Winkie Country before they found out that Ozma had been stolen by Ugu the Shoemaker. They ventured to the Shoemaker's new wicker castle and after the Wizard helped them get past some magical resistance, they got inside. There, Ugu rendered most of the party powerless, except for Dorothy, who had the Magic Belt from the Nome King. She had a magic duel with Ugu, during which she turned him into a pigeon and he escaped. Dorothy went with Ozma to Jinjur's house, where the Tin Woodman, Scarecrow, Woot the Wanderer, and Polychrome had been transformed into unnatural forms. Ozma transformed them back, and afterwards Dorothy hoped to join the Tin Man's party to go meet Nimmie Amee, and she hinted such; but the Tin Man didn't take the hint, so Dorothy returned to the Emerald City instead. One day, Dorothy and Ozma took the Red Wagon to visit Glinda in her palace in Quadling Country, where she learned from the Great Book of Records that the Flatheads had gone to war with the Skeezers. Ozma set out to go and resolve the war, and Dorothy asked to go with her. The two girls journeyed to the FLatheads' mountain, where they met the Supreme Dictator, who refused to submit to Ozma's rule. They escaped and met the Skeezers, where Queen Coo-ee-oh also refused Ozma and took the two girls prisoner. Dorothy was quite indignant at Coo-ee-oh's rude treatment of Ozma but could do nothing about it. When Coo-ee-oh submerged the city and left to attack the Flatheads, she was transformed into a swan, leaving Dorothy and Ozma stranded in the underwater city until Glinda and her party came to rescue them. When the Scarecrow left to find his family tree, Dorothy and the Cowardly Lion went to try and find him. They went to the Scarecrow's mansion, where they learned he hadn't returned. When they tried to get back to the Emerald City, they got lost, finding themselves in Pokes, where they met Sir Hokus of Pokes, who joined their party. The three encountered many adventures as they traveled across Oz, finally arriving at the Deadly Desert where they met the Doubtful Dromedary and Comfortable Camel. The party then found Wish Way, which allowed their wishes to come true. Dorothy wished the rest of the party would stop wishing, and then she wished for them all to be where the Scarecrow was. They found him on the Silver Islands, where he was emperor; together the party tried to escape but found they couldn't climb the bean pole back to Oz without leaving the animals behind. So they faced the Scarecrow's people and told them he would abdicate the throne. The people refused, and the Gheewizard prepared to turn the Scarecrow into his human form. But Dorothy opened her magic parasol, and accidentally deflected the Gheewizard's potion onto the three princes. Soon after, Dorothy used her parasol to take the party home, and after that, to rescue Sir Hokus, who had grown onto the Scarecrow's bean pole. Category:Pages Category:People Category:Stubs